


Toying With Ayato

by MrsAckerman



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Games, Kaneyato - Freeform, M/M, Teasing, ayakane - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5599696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsAckerman/pseuds/MrsAckerman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki had been screwing with Aya's brain all week! Well Ayato has had enough! He WILL win this little game of theirs!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toying With Ayato

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Years!

"Ugh! What is wrong with you!?" Ayato exclaimed, breaking away from the other male, storming out of the room, and shrugging off Kaneki's advances. Ken remained in his spot and allowed his breath taking, but dull gaze, do the work of following the blunette.

Eyepatch didn't see the harm in what he did. If you're going to wear a button-up, you should wear it right! Ayato usually presented himself nicely, but in his very own style. Obviously, the shirt wasn't Ayato's, but the boy was in desperate need for a change of clothes, and his roommate had come through for him by giving him what Ayato called "nerd-wear." Kirishima looked rather handsome in the business-casual attire, but his collar was flipped up. And the guy basically went bat-crazy just because Kaneki readjusted his collar!

Okay, maybe thats not exactly true. It did start off that way, but it didn't remain so innocent.   
The brother of Touka allowed the other to fix up his appearance, even though they weren't going anywhere. Eyepatch was standing before Mr.Kirishima, who had turned his head to the side to avoid eye contact. The flipped collar could've been fixed in under 3 seconds, but nooo, Ken just had to waste about a minute doing something so simple. 

The younger male managed to hold his tongue through that minute or so. 

After that, the shorter haired one gripped his collar, and leaned in so that he could whisper in his ear. But he said nothing. He once again just stood there, wasting yet another minute. 

The youngest of the two, again, managed to hold whatever remark he had ready in, and stay silent; today was his nice day. 

During the second minute, it seemed as if Ken was simply inhaling Ayato. And in a manner that said 'I want to be able to recognize you by scent alone.'   
You may be wondering what action broke the camels back, I mean, how could the situation get any worse snd force camel- er, Aya, to end his "nice day" early? Well, there are quite a few things that Ken could've done to make the moment end as it did, but what he had done: whimper.   
Yep, Kaneki let out the most sexual sound Ayato's surprisingly virgin ears had heard. So, in one swift move, Ayato's cheeks lit up in hot pink and he evacuated the living room, dashing to his bed. Why in the world did Ken make such a noise?   
We don't know.  
It just came out.  
Or maybe, Ken was messing with him on purpose. Like making Ayato squirm was some sort of game.  
What's even worse than the noise, is the fact that that was no where near the most absurd occurence between the two of them this week. 

 

Monday, Ayato awoke to Kaneki hovering above him at 3 am. Ken said that he was trying to wake him up from a bad dream. The indigo haired one didn't feel like he had had a nightmare, but before he could confront him with that, Kaneki had left him in his room alone. He was back later on that night, but this time, the "sleeping" boy just let him do what he wanted, as he pretended to be trapped in slumber. Kaneki read the whole time. Why didn't he read in his room, instead of being beside the hot head with a spirit not to be wreckoned with?   
I don't know, maybe he got the same feeling of reading beside a fire when he did it. Neither of them spoke about it. He must've thought that Ayato didn't care, or he really liked being there, so he returned the next day. 

Wonderful. 

Tuesday, Kaneki was massaging the other boy. Yep, you read right. It started off as Ayato grumbling to himself about his entire back side aching. Having overheard, Ken crept up behind his roommate and started moving his hands along his shoulders. Each of his pale, slender digits gave just the right amount of pressure to Kirishima's muscles, and managed to erase the tension in that area with ease. Honestly, it didn't take much coaxing to get Ayato to relocate to Ken's room and lay on his belly (pft, more like abs). Kaneki got to straddle a shirtless Ayato, much to his pleasure, and massaged his back muscles. Everything was going well to begin, and if you let Eyepatch tell the story, things were still going well, when he moved down to his butt. "Eyepatch! What the hell?! Don't touch my ass!" Indigo boy expressed his anger by yelling over his (very relaxed) shoulder. "I'm not," the oldest replied in monotone, "I'm relieving your gluteus maximus, medius, and minimus, of stress." Kaneki was most definitely smirking. This was a game, huh!  
Giving an exxagerated groan of irritation, he let him continue.   
Kaneki was pratically in love with his partners tush after that.

Wednesday, Kaneki proposed a game, something different than the usual toying he had done with Aya. The idea was completely random. They had just come back from eating some breakfast when the bookworm spoke up.  
"Are you serious, Eyepatch?"  
"Yes."  
"Why the hell do you want to play a damn game?"  
"It might be fun."  
"Fine... What do you want to play?" Ayato only encouraged this because they hadn't had a mission in a couple of weeks, and he was pretty bored. Kaneki would probably suggest something like Scrabble, but even that would be better than laying around doing absolutely nothing.  
"A few things. But if I had to pick one, Are You Nervous Yet."  
He went red instantly! What possessed his partner to want to play such a game!? (In Are You Nervous Yet, a person touches another person some place, and asks if they're nervous. The places where you touch them become more sexual every time, you stop when they say they are nervous.)  
"Hmph, whatever." Ayato said, trying to make his face return to its natural shade. "Lets play."

Kaneki moved over to the couch that Ayato sat on so that it'd be easier to play.   
"I'll start, Eyepatch."  
He started by putting his hand on his calf. Even though Ken did visually tense up, when Ayato asked if he was nervous, he replied no. "Okay... Are you nervous yet?" His hand now held onto his knee.  
"No." For the next couple of minutes Kirishima moved his hand inch by inch, trying to post-pone when he'd have to touch Kaneki's (glorious) private area.  
"I give up!" Ayato exclaimed, refusing to commit such a crime.   
"Okay, my turn."   
Without wasting a second, Ken's hand cupped Ayato's most sensutive area.  
"Are you nervous yet, Aya?"   
"Y- yes!"  
That was the end of game time.

Today was Thursday, and Kaneki decided that he had been having a pretty good week. Ayato, well, he had VERY mixed feelings.

Ken followed his partner who had marched off to his room, and knocked on the door.  
"What?" Ayato grunted.  
"Come out please, Aya?"   
After a few seconds of shuffling, the door was opened.   
"So?"  
Only his head was poked out from the crack of the door, but that was enough. If it wasn't, then oh well.   
"Would you be mad if I kissed you?" Leave it to Ken to make everything awfully awkward.  
"Wha-!? Wha-!? Of course!'"   
"Oh, too bad."  
And Ken slinked away, allowing the other to sigh in relief. The fuck?!

Kirishima went back to his bed and relaxed on it, staring up at the ceiling, getting ready to lose himself in his thoughts.  
Silently, he re-evaluated his... Relationship (dare I say) with the half ghoul.   
Though Ayato would deny this with anyone else, he could admit to himself that the two wouldn't stay so professional with each other. Not saying that they were professional right now, because that would be a total lie.   
Anyways, if things kept going at this rate, then everyday would be Ayato Goes Red Day. He couldn't handle that!   
But gosh, he also couldn't handle successfully rejecting Kaneki.   
He wouldn't lock himself up in his room until Aogiri called on them. Avoiding him was yet another way to lose this... Whatever it is. So, he decided to just ser what happens, and go on offense with their fight.

Friday, Ayato woke at around two pm, as usual. The other male was already dressed and in the living room reading a book and sipping some coffee. He trudged in in his pajamas, that consisted of a white t-shirt and navy blue boxers. "Kaneki."   
"Hm?" The ukaku user stole his coffee away as he replied.  
"Good morning." With that greeting, Ayato sat on the couch, careful to not spill the coffee, and splayed his legs across Ken's lap.   
"Good afternoon, you seem rather cheerful today." Ken dog-eared the corner of the page of his book to mark his place, then sat it on the arm rest of the couch.   
"How can I not be, the first person I got to look at was you."   
Ayato internally roared with victory! This time, it was Kaneki blushing like a fan girl, not him!   
"Obviously, you're a mess. An adorable one, though."  
Wait! No stop it Kaneki! You need to back down and let Ayato be the smooth talker today!

The gray eyed male leaned close to him, and slowly, sensually, smoothed his blue locks down, then caressed his cheek.  
"There..."

When the moment was over, Ayato came back to his senses. "Thank you, Kaneki. I uh- don't know how to repay you."  
"Your presence is all I need."  
"How about I intensify it."  
And so, Ayato got up, and straddled Kaneki's lap.

Both were stiff at first, but neither wanted to lose this game, so forced themselves to relax. "Aya, you look even more beautiful up close."   
Now things just sounded cliché.  
"Thank you, you smell wonderful."  
Ken hugged the young adults small body, burying his head in the crook of his neck. "As do you."  
Both of them knew they were full of shit, they were getting their lines from stupid Disney films for Christs sake! 

Things got quiet, even more so when Ayato could feel a certain something hardening beneath him.   
"You feel wonderful too, Aya." And then, ever so slowly, he grinded against his partner.

"EEK!"  
Ayato jumped off of his lap abd scurried to the other side of the room. Ken smirked.  
He had won.


End file.
